


The Glaciarium

by Elsajeni



Series: Good Omens Tinyfics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, Tumblr Prompt, historical interludes, ice skating badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: “When I said ‘meet me at the Glaciarium,’” Aziraphale says, gliding slowly past, “what did youthinkI was suggesting?” He, infuriatingly, seems perfectly steady on the ice.Crowley glares up at him. “Ice cream. Obviously. Sounded like an ice cream parlor.”For an anonymous request for "ice skating for the good omens tinyfics, thanks!!"





	The Glaciarium

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Esperanto available: [La Glaciarium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036406) by [trashlations (dance4thedead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/trashlations)

“What the heaven is _this_,” Crowley hisses between his teeth, trying with limited success to get back to his feet.

“When I said ‘meet me at the Glaciarium,’” Aziraphale says, gliding slowly past, “what did you _think_ I was suggesting?” He, infuriatingly, seems perfectly steady on the ice.

Crowley glares up at him. “Ice cream. Obviously. Sounded like an ice cream parlor.”

“Oh, that does sound good. Maybe next time. Here-– up you get.”

Crowley takes the offered hand with bad grace, scrabbling to his feet. Once upright, he holds very still, fighting the urge to snap his wings out for balance. “How are you staying up? I’ve seen you trip over your own-–” He stops, looks suspiciously down at Aziraphale’s skates, looks back up at his face. “You didn’t.”

Aziraphale looks unconvincingly innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No?” Crowley snakes a hand out to grab at Aziraphale’s wrist again, jerks him off-balance-– or tries to. The actual effect is to start Aziraphale gliding gently forward, and to throw _Crowley_ off-balance once again. He hits the ice hard, swearing the whole way down, and says hotly, “You _did_. I thought you were off frivolous miracles.”

“It’s not frivolous,” Aziraphale says primly, “it’s helping me to thwart infernal wiles.”

“Only if I tell you what I’m up to,” Crowley says, “and see if I’m going to, after this.”

“Oh, come on, Crowley, it’s fun.”

“You won’t think so when I've frozen to death,” Crowley says darkly, looking around. Satisfied that no one’s paying attention, he snaps his fingers, and a moment later he’s back on his feet, suddenly much steadier. “Honestly, the things I put up with.”

“We’ll go somewhere warm for drinks after,” Aziraphale promises, and starts off around the rink. “Now. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, just-–” Crowley waits, chooses his moment, and snaps his fingers again, and Aziraphale yelps as his feet go out from under him, his own minor miracle suddenly counteracted.

“Heartless,” Aziraphale accuses from flat on his back when Crowley catches up, skating a lazy circle around him. “I can’t believe you’d do that to me.”

“Oh, come on, angel, it’s fun,” Crowley says with a sharp-toothed grin, and offers him a hand up.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Glaciarium](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glaciarium) \- the world's first mechanically frozen ice rink! (Does this, technically, fit into either the TV or book timeline? No it does not. But it amuses me, which is the important thing.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] The Glaciarium - Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981530) by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop)
  * [[Podfic] The Glaciarium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997331) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)
  * [The Glaciarium [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043291) by [ipreferaviators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators)


End file.
